1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a keyboard.
2. Description of Related Art
Keyboards as peripheral devices for computers are widely used in home and office, however, dust and other impurities in the working environment of computers can easily infiltrate the assemblies of the keyboard components, such as between keys of the keyboard, thus affecting usability and lifetime of the keyboards. Further, cumulated dust and other impurities on the keyboards present a fertile breeding ground for bacteria and other harmful substances.
Accordingly, keyboard cleaning brushes, vacuum devices, or other keyboard cleaning systems are employed. Since those cleaning tools are not attached to the keyboards, they need to be located and deployed in cleaning the keyboards, which represents inconvenience for users. Locations of the devices may be forgotten between uses, or the device may be misplaced.
Therefore, what is called for is a keyboard with a cleaning device alleviating the limitations described above.